Pochi
Background Originally a nameless slave known simply as "Dog" belonging to a man named Uusu, but became master-less after his death. She was given the name "Pochi" by Satou during the events of the labyrinth and became his slave after leaving the labyrinth. Pochi would later take up Liza's family name "Kishreshgalza" after being conferred the Honorary Chevalier title and rank. Appearance Pochi looks like a normal human child but with dog ears and tail. She has bobbed brown hair. Her hair is fluffy. Depending on the artist, she either wears a beige skirt or shorts. Plot Seryuu City No-Life King Zen Kuhanou Earldom Nouki Town Muno Marquisdom Muno City When Satou, Pochi and Arisa were traveling in carriage to the castle, the coachman driving the carriage had ran over a little girlWN 6-22. When they arrived to the mansion where Leon Muno was together with Soruna Muno and Hauto, Soruna introduced herself to Pochi and Arisa, when Pochi introduced herself, Soruna suddenly hugs her; after Srouna percived that Pochi feels different from her looks, Satou's tells Arisa to release the illusion on Pochi, Soruna found that Pochi is a cute dog girlWN 6-25 The demon disguised as consul and the knight Sir Eral were approaching where they were, Satou gave Pochi a dagger from the Item Box and told him if the knight Eral attack, ward him offWN 6-26. Pochi joined the fight against the demon, she slashed through the split body with her dagger. She aimed at the shoulder like she's always doing with thieves. After the split body (splitter) HP becomes zero, it turns into black dust and disappearsWN 6-27. Bollhart City After the 【Fairy Sword Trazayuya】 was forge, Satou and his group were invited to a banquet.WN 7-4 Gururian City Oyugock Capital Puta Town Boruenan Forest Miss Poltomea the elf became Pochi's sword teacher, who's the same type of Pochi that puts all her might in single blow.WN 9-29 Labyrinth City Royal Capital Kingdom Conference Skills Weapon Skills * Sword * Shooting * Throwing Physical Combat Skills * Blow * Edge * Edge Rush (Vorpal Lance) * Splitter * Edge Explosion * Edge Cannon * Shield * Movement Motion Skills * Step Labor Skills * Dismantling Labyrinth Skills * Unlocking Magic-Based Skills * Armor * Power Operation (15-6) Speciality Skills * Search Equipment *Steel Sword *Small Wood ShieldWN 6-4 *Buckler made from metalWN 6-5 *One piece arranged with frills on its sleevesWN 6-8 *Wooden sword (practice)WN 6-10. **Rolled with several layers of leather on the wooden swords for safety **Engraved *StilettoWN 6-13 *DaggerWN 6-26 *Short Magic Sword (can be enlarged upon command into a 3 meter great sword) WN 9-1 *Golden Orichalcum Armor *Dragon Fang dagger WN 14-Intermission 1 *Dragon Fang sword WN 14-Intermission 1 *Durandal *Artificial Holy Sword (dragon fang powder-coated)WN 16-15 *Lesser Dragon Mount Trivia *Pochi starts with her least favorite foods when she's eating. *She writes stories, her favourite of which involves her being a long lost princess and being pregnant with Satou's child. *She wanted to become a Hero when Satou was reading to her a picture book about the Gods, World Trees and how Parion learned the magic to summon a Hero. She subsequently got her wish after she defeated a lesser dragon. *She and Tama learned the shutan pose (シュタッのポーズ) and shupin pose (シュピッのポーズ) from Arisa. *In Satou's group, Pochi is the easiest to wake up.Chapter 5-8 *Although she has stated that her 2 favorite things in the world are Satou and meat, she took Liza's surname instead of his, mainly because Arisa ensued that she would get his name when he marries her in the future. *She is considered cute by dog-kin standards *She is quite gullible and often ends up being taken advantage off, intentionally and unintentionally. *In addition to being gullible, she is also quite clumsy, often revealing her secret identity by accident and often loosing her balance. *During her spare time in the Labyrinth city, she took up an identity of a ronin mercenary, where she also once clashed with a pink ninja. *Her worst fear is being denied meat as punishment by Satou. *She is the fourth person in recorded history to ever have ridden a dragon as a dragon knight by her own accomplishments. *She is the only person in Satou's group that isn't referred by their hair color when donning their orichalcum armor. Quotes *"Nanodesu!" *"Pochi will also not hesiteta to taste it nodesu." - (Pochi mispronounces 'hesitate'.) *"Bullying is bad nanodesuyo?" *"It's like having 100 men with Pochi around nanodesu." *"-Sir!" (Light Novel English localization, replacing "nanodesu") *"I have another stomach for meat nanodesu!" *"Meat-san, why are you meat?" References Category:Hero Category:Noble Category:Satou's Party Category:Characters Category:Demi-Human Category:Mithril Plate Explorer Category:True Hero Category:Female Category:Team Pendragon Category:Former Slave Category:Honorary Baroness Category:Bridal Knight Order